


[Script Offer][F4M] A Biker Chick Shoots Her Shot

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Biker Chick [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Outercourse, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Tomboy][Motorcycles][First Date][Self-Image][Virgin Listener][Respecting Boundaries][Outercourse][Grinding] a couple of ["Good Boy" Mentions][Cum in Pants][Slow Build][Part 1 of 3!]
Series: Biker Chick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063022
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] A Biker Chick Shoots Her Shot

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: There are a number of sound effects listed in this script, so I've hunted down some samples for you to use if you want! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find a suitable sound for motorcycles arriving but maybe you'll have better luck! All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.

SAMPLE SFX LINK: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jBkbXY7JlreKoPcVc8QoKVul1Avhry35/view

Synopsis: Motorcyclists, or "bikers", have been known to value freedom and nonconformity moreso than other people. But there are some things that nearly EVERY human desires: acceptance, companionship...even love. Against her better judgement, a woman belonging to a particular motorcycle club decides to seek these things from a man working at the local diner...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is the sergeant-at-arms, or enforcer, of an outlaw motorcycle club. She's always felt out-of-place in society for being kind of masculine compared to most women, which led her to join counterculture groups like MCs. Her friends know her as loyal, quick-witted, and always down for a good fight. Romantically she favors casual sex and tries not to let anyone get TOO close, for reasons that are unclear.

[setting is outside the local diner, early in the afternoon]

[SFX of motorcycles arriving]

[sigh of relief] Finally, we're here...you girls ready to eat? I'm fuckin' starving!

That club meeting just...wouldn't...END! I don't understand how the president can talk so damn much, yet say so little!

It's not like we've haven't heard it all before, right Abby?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Don't even joke about that! We don't wanna give her any bright ideas.

Hey...Suzie. You're awfully quiet over there. You're not still upset about losing the, uh...the you-know-what, are you?

[short pause] Look, everyone fucks up at some point. You're still wearing that jacket, ain't ya? Then you ain't been kicked out yet!

Trust me...if you got the axe, we wouldn't be speaking right now. Remember what happened to the girl who joined before you?

[short pause] Yeah...[giggle]...that was MY handiwork. The two-faced bitch'll never walk again, and she deserved every minute of it!

So as long as I'm not at your door with a baseball bat in my hand, you're fine! Just relax, and be more careful next time. You only get so many second chances.

Alright, that's enough chit-chat. Let's get inside!

[SFX of footsteps as the bikers walk inside]

[the bikers are now inside the diner. If you feel so inclined, you could have SFX of music and/or people talking, eating, etc. in the background for immersion]

Alright, clear us a table! The bitches are back in town!

Is that one server working today? I forget his name...he's got the face, and that smile...you know who I'm talkin' about! The cute one!

[short pause] He is!? Hell yeah! Make sure HE'S the one waitin' our table, nobody else!

[the bikers sit down at a table]

[giggle] Abby you're the worst, I swear...huh? "Turn around"? What for? Is he---yeah...there he is...lookin' as delicious as always...

He always looks so...shy and delicate. I'd love to toss him onto my bed...[giggle]...have some fun...

[SFX of footsteps as the listener approaches]

[quietly] Shut up, he's here! [normal tone] Well, well, well...if it isn't my favorite server! This place been treatin' you okay?

[short pause] Good...oh, me? I've been alright...just another day in the life, you know?

Ignore the two idiots sitting next to me...sometimes I regret bringing 'em out in public...

So how's about some drinks to start off with? Abby always gets a Coke...so fuckin' predictable...Susie likes being a wildcard, go ahead and tell him what you want.

[short pause, followed by a scoff] Pineapple-fucking-passionfruit!? Do they even have that!? What a weirdo...

As for me...why don't YOU take a guess, sweetie? Let's see how well you know me...

[short pause] Wow...I'm impressed! Good on ya for remembering!

But wait...do I like it with ice, or without?

[short pause] You're right, it WAS a trick question! Look at you, having a big ol' brain to go with that cute body...

[giggle] Awww, I always love makin' you blush! Go get our drinks, buttercup. We'll be here.

[SFX of footsteps as the listener walks away]

[sigh] Could you two BE any more obnoxious!? Snickering like a bunch of fuckin' teenagers while I'm trying to have a conversation...

Mmmm...you see the way his ass moves back and forth as he walks? I gotta get my hands on that!

[short pause] Well...yeah...I've been thinking about asking him on a date...

...But I dunno...he's definitely MY type, but do you think he's interested in me?

I don't need to tell YOU two that I ain't the girliest of girls...

What if he's more into the dainty, skirt-wearing, "tee-hee" kind of chicks?

Or what if he's taken already? I've never heard him mention any other girls, but who knows?

[sigh] This sucks...oh shit, he's coming back! If either of you breathe a WORD of this to him, I'll knock your teeth out!

[SFX of footsteps as the listener comes back]

Ahem...hey, you're back with the drinks! [short pause] Yeah, I guess we're ready to order!

You already know what I'm getting; a steak and eggs, like usual. Abby, let's see if you'll surprise us this time.

[short pause] Nope...[giggle]...no such luck. Susie?

[short pause] Right, you're still on that diet...if your bony ass starves, it's not my fault!

Off you go, buddy boy! I'm lookin' forward to the meal.

[time-skip, the meals arrived and the bikers have eaten...except for Susie of course...]

Ahhh, that hit the spot! I feel like I'm about to burst...at least I can say I died happy [giggle]

Are you SURE you don't want anything, Susie? There's no way you could watch us eat all this and NOT be tempted!

[short pause] Fine, have it your way...

[SFX of footsteps as the listener comes back]

And look at that, our lovely server showed up just in time! [short pause] The food? Oh, it was REAL tasty. Tell the cooks back there to keep up the good work!

We should head on out; the money's all there on the table. Abby's still as stingy as ever, so I left an larger tip on her behalf. It's a shame that not everyone appreciates what you do...

[short pause] Hey dude, wait! Before you go, I wanted to ask you something. I know you got other tables to worry about, but this'll only take a minute.

Girls, I'll meet you outside! [short pause] So...anyway, I wanted to thank you for agreeing to serve us when we come in. Us bikers are...not the easiest to deal with, but you're always so kind and patient.

If you spent more time around the others, you might not be...but that's beside the point.

[sigh] What I'm trying to say is, I think you're a great guy and I'd...like to know if you'd be open to...a date.

[short pause] Wh...why are you just staring at me? Is that a no?

[short pause] Oh, thank God! [nervous chuckle] You had me worried there for a second!

I can handle rejection, but it still stings you know? I'm...glad you said yes.

Want me to pick you up after your shift ends? We could ride around, maybe go to a bar or something.

[short pause] Sounds like a plan! I'll be back here at 9. Don't go disappearin' on me now...

[time-skip, it's 9pm and the biker is waiting outside the diner]

Where is he? My phone says 9:00...I'm pretty sure it's correct.

Settings...is it in General? Fuckin' iPhones...here we go, Date and Time! Yeah, I've got the right time.

Maybe he's cleaning up or something? He wouldn't run out on me...would he?

Nah, he wouldn't do that! He doesn't seem like the type. Besides...[giggle]...I know where he works.

[SFX of footsteps as the listener walks out of the diner]

Hmph...took you long enough! For a second there, I thought you might've been tryin' to pull a fast one!

[short pause] No, don't apologize. I was just busting your balls. I ain't never worked in a diner, but I got some idea of what it's like.

But you're off for the night; work doesn't matter anymore! You ready to go?

[short pause] Right...you've never seen my bike up close, have you?

She's beautiful, ain't she? I've had her for 6 years now; strong, fast, and she'll get me anywhere I need to go.

Here's a helmet; hop on! You can sit behind me. Just put your arms around me, and hold on tight.

[short pause] And make sure they're ABOVE the belt, mister! Our date's only just begun. If you play your cards right, I might let you put them somewhere else tonight [giggle]

We're goin' to one of my favorite bars. I think you'll like it!

[SFX of motorcycle starting up] Let's ride!

[SFX of motorcycle going away]

[time-skip, the two have arrived at the bar]

Here we are...it's a nice little hole in the wall that my buddies and I go to.

I've got a lot of memories here. Lots of laughs, lots of fights...a little lovin' here and there [giggle]

You okay, man? You're still lookin' a little shaken up from the ride.

It ain't like ridin' in a car, that's for sure! You'll get used to it.

Now come on! [SFX of footsteps as the two walk inside]

[if you want to you could include rock or metal music and SFX of people talking, laughing, etc. in the background for this portion]

You see this, honey? These are MY kind of people!

Nothing but bikers, and close friends of bikers. Some of my gals are in here flyin' their colors, as they should be. The others belong to groups that we're friendly with.

It's all kinda complicated, keeping up with territory...influence...rivalries...that's for me to worry about though, not you.

You're just here to have a good time, right? [short pause, followed by a giggle] That's what I like to hear!

Follow me to the counter! Maggie tends the bar at night; she'll take good care of us.

[short pause] Heya, Maggie! Your family doin' okay? [short pause] Nice, nice...listen, I'm on a date with the cutie standin' right next to me. Wanna pour us a couple of drinks?

[short pause] Thanks! This whiskey's a pretty good brand, sweetie. You ever tried it before?

[short pause] No? You've been missin' out, then! Give it a try; you don't have to drink the whole thing.

Cheers! [SFX of glass clinking]

[short pause] What do you think? Goes down pretty smooth, doesn't it?

Careful though, this stuff'll sneak up on you real quick! You might end up in an alleyway...or in somebody's bed [giggle]

[gulping] Ahhh...fuckin' tasty! Maggie, pour me another glass will ya?

Hey buttercup, you want another one too? [short pause] Suit yourself...don't worry about me; I can hold my liquor.

[gulping] Ahhh...you know, I'd glad we finally got the chance to spend some time together.

Believe it or not, I was...kinda scared to ask you out. I didn't think you would be into me.

Sounds crazy, right? A girl who's got no problem drinkin' grown men under the table, or putting a fist in someone's mouth...SOMEHOW has trouble askin' out a guy that she likes!

I don't know...the other stuff comes more natural to me, I guess.

[scoff] What!? You were worried that I wouldn't be into YOU!? Bullshit!

I mean, look at you! You've got pretty eyes...a charming smile...and a solid body, as far as I can tell!

Your clothes are still on, so that last one's just an educated guess [giggle]

Me, on the other hand...I got rough skin, a decent amount of muscle, and I never let my hair get too long...

Guys usually look the other way when I'm around, and not just because of my reputation.

[short pause] You...you think I look pretty? Really!?

[getting flustered] I...uh...this is just one of those times where I said something nice, so you say something nice back to be polite...right?

[short pause] Fuck...you really mean it? I...[giggle]...thank you!

Mmmm...sorry if I surprised you! That hug just...felt right...

Stop me if I'm going too fast, but...you mind if I keep my arm around your waist?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Sweet!

You got some pretty nice hips...huh? What'd you say?

[short pause] Oh shit...my hand IS on your ass! [nervous chuckle] My bad! Sometimes I get a little carried away...

...But you don't want me to move my hand, do you? [short pause] I thought so.

You know, you're friskier than you let on...[giggle]...I'm diggin' it!

Wanna get outta here? A couple blocks away, there's this park that I like to visit sometimes.

Plus, it's usually empty around this time of night...

Hey Maggie, we're leaving! Put the drinks on my tab.

[short pause] Don't worry about paying for your drink, honey. It's my treat.

Now that that's settled, the park awaits!

[time-skip, the two have arrived at the park]

Peaceful, isn't it? When the mood strikes me, I like to come here and just...forget about everything for a while.

Sit down on a bench, breathe in the air, listen to the birds...it helps keep me grounded.

Here...come sit with me.

[sigh] My life's fun and all, never a dull moment, but sometimes I wish it was more...normal.

But I don't know if it's really ME who wants that, or if it's society that makes me THINK I should have a normal life.

Maybe that's why I come to this park so much, the peace and quiet gives me a taste of what it would be like. I can escape the biker life for a while, then jump back in when I'm ready.

Sorry...I shouldn't be throwing this kind of shit onto you. It's just that...I've been feeling really comfortable around you. Comfortable enough to share things that I can't really talk about with anyone else.

You're a good listener, and I appreciate that. If only there were more like you...

[quietly] Hey...come closer. I wanna tell you another secret...

[passionate kiss] 

[whispering in the listener's ear] I REALLY like you.

[giggle] Damn, dude! You're turning beet-red! I'm glad you feel the same way...

[improv making out]

Your lips taste even better than the whiskey...

...And they're so soft...I wanna nibble on 'em [giggle]

You're so tense, sweetie. Just relax...everything's fine.

Ain't nobody gonna ruin this moment for us.

[improv cont'd]

You're so fuckin' cute...[kiss]...especially with those...[kiss]...innocent eyes you have!

[giggle] Just makes me wanna kiss you even more.

[improv cont'd]

Feels like something's poking me down there...maybe a friend of yours? [giggle]

[whispering in the listener's ear] Show it to me. I wanna see your dick.

[giggle] Don't look so surprised, buttercup! I've been hinting at this all night...

[whispering in the listener's ear] ...Hinting at how much I wanna FUCK you. Go on, unbuckle those pants for me.

[short pause] What...what's the matter? Did I say something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry! I thought we were having a good time...

[short pause] "You've never"...what? Shown it to anybody? So you've never, like...fucked anyone before?

Don't be embarrassed, dude! I don't fuckin' care about that!

You're cute as hell, and you make me feel special. I'd be honored to be your first, but if you're not ready then we don't have to go that far.

Still...after how well this date's been going, I'd hate to let you go empty-handed...

How about we just...grind on each other? You don't have to take your clothes off for that.

And I get the pleasure of sending a cute guy home with cum-stained pants [giggle]

Are you good with that? It's okay to say no; I won't hold it against you.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Right on! Let me just...[grunt]...get on top of you...

There! You comfy? [short pause] Good. Now sit back and enjoy the ride...

[improv outercourse]

This must be exciting for you...having a girl grind on you for the first time...

Feeling my pussy go...[moan]...up and down the length of your bulge.

And it's a damn nice bulge, if I do say so myself...

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...your moans are so adorable! Takin' it like such a good boy...

You like it when I call you that? Yeah? Well, you better keep being a good boy for me...

...Otherwise I'll send you home with a dry and aching cock.

[improv cont'd]

Put your hands on my hips; don't just leave 'em laying there. Actually, no...put 'em on my ass.

Mmmm...good boy...I got a tight ass, don't I?

[SFX of an ass smack] Ooooh...something's gotten into you!

You sure you don't wanna go all the way tonight? [short pause] Okay, I won't ask again. I'll just keep...[moan]...humping you.

[improv cont'd]

Your face is getting even redder...you gonna blow your load soon?

Just...[moan]...keep letting the friction do its job. Cum nice and hard for me.

Yeah...yeah...you're almost there...[moan]...give it to me!

[improv to orgasm]

Whew...good boy. Yeah, you're a REAL good boy [giggle]

And I gotta say...your o-face is pretty fuckin' sexy. The way it just...twists and turns in pure ecstasy...

You still got your v-card, buttercup...but don't count on keepin' it [giggle]

Whenever you're ready, I really do wanna be your first. I've never been this patient with a guy before, but there's somethin' special about you...somethin' that makes me think you're worth the effort.

[short pause] Huh? Yeah, I got kinda close but I didn't cum. Don't sweat it, tonight was just a freebie.

I'll just rub one out later, while I'm thinking about you [giggle] And then next time...I'll show you how to satisfy me.

Wait...I'm making too many assumptions here. I ain't even asked if you want a second date!

So...uh...do you? [short pause] Alright, just making sure!

Want me to take you back to the diner? Or should I drop you off at home? I'm good with either one.

[short pause] Home it is! Let's get back to the bike...

[SFX of footsteps as the two go back to the biker's motorcycle]

[time-skip, the biker has just dropped off the listener at home]

So this is your place? It don't look half-bad!

[short pause] Sorry, I don't have time to come in. Gotta get home, get some rest, and meet up with the girls for some business.

But hey...I've got your number, you've got mine, we'll text each other!

[passionate kiss] Sleep well, buttercup.

[SFX of door closing]

[pleased sigh] Damn...what a guy! I think I might be...[scoff] No way! I'd never fall for anyone THAT fast...would I?


End file.
